How not to use Pumpkin Juice
by Transparent Fish
Summary: Katie Bell expereinces drastic changes and an unfortunate, yet somehow sweet turn of events with a well-known Slytherin, all caused by a single glass of Pumpkin Juice. Rated for mature content. Chapter 5 updated.
1. Chapter 1: Slytherin Grunge

**How not to use Pumpkin Juice**

Everyone agrees that Marcus Flint is Hogwarts' well-known bad boy; he has Death Eater connections, is resident to Hogwarts' least popular house, and he plays with innocent school girls hearts for his own amusement. This would usually not bother me, but when he makes one of my best friend victim to his bad habits... There shall be war! My secret weapon? Pumpkin Juice.

**Warning**: Author is not responsible of any sort Pumpkin Juice abusing such as Throwing Pumpkin Juice, Swimming in Pumpkin Juice, Levitating Pumpkin Juice over your enemy's head then dropping it, or shooting Pumpkin Juice from your nostrils. Reader's discretion is advised.

This is told in Katie's Point of View. Therefore, some things may be biased.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and its characters, blah blah blah... Too lazy to type out the whole thing. You get what I mean, don't you?

* * *

**Chapter One -Slytherin Grunge-**

"I, I can't—I can't believe I-I just couldn't—"

Instead of continuing with her sentence, Alicia looked down at her glass of pumpkin juice as tears began to well up in her eyes. Her eyes were already red and puffy from crying hours and hours over the weekend, but she still had enough tears left to drop in the morning.

"I just can't...the whole thing—it's was a mistake I, I knew it would...but I couldn't—"

"Alicia, it's okay. I know you didn't mean it," George said reassuringly, patting Alicia's hunched up back. Taking another small gulp from her cold glass of pumpkin juice, Alicia gave a quick look over at the Slytherin table while still sobbing uncontrollably.

Not being able to capture anything that happened, I glanced over at the Slytherin table to see what Alicia was looking at. There was nothing interesting, really. The only people sitting in that direction was that stupid prat Malfoy eating with his two pet Trolls (Gits), this Slytherin girl who kept babbling to her three friends about some great guy she's met (Oh, please, like we care at all about your silly little boyfriend), and all the Slytherin Quidditch team members except Malfoy (I'm not surprised there isn't even one girl with them. It must be terribly hard being ugly and looking troll-like).

"What's going on?" I whispered out of the corner of my mouth as to not upset Alicia who looked like she was about to fall apart any second. Ange noticed that I had just arrived for breakfast and gave me a sort of its-love-troubles look.

"Oh, hi Katie. Alicia's just confronted George, well confronted _us_ about her secret—I mean, _used_ to be secret relationship with him," Ange tilted her head over at the Slytherin table where Flint had just made a crude remark about how noisy the Great Hall was today.

"Who?" I asked stupidly. I still didn't quite grasp the situation.

"_Him_," Ange was now shaking her head angrily at the same spot in the Slytherin table. I looked over but still couldn't find Alicia's mysterious ex-lover. I looked back at Ange and shrugged. She sighed exasperatedly and glared at me when she saw that I had just made a face at her.

"Oh for Pete's sake," Ange growled furiously. She then forcefully turned my head around and hissed in my ear, "The guy who's talking right now! Honestly Katie, I swear, sometimes you act just like Fred!"

I was going to start saying names if Ange couldn't be any clearer, but as soon as I stopped making faces at her and actually looked in the direction she was pointing to, my jaw dropped.

"_Flint_?" I asked loudly. Alicia shot up at the sound of his name being said out loud but quickly sat back down when she found out it was me. Tears started pouring down her face again as she continued wailing out loudly. George scowled at me.

"Shh! Do you want him to hear you?" Ange hissed as she quickly shoved her hand over my mouth to stop me from asking anymore stupid questions.

I pulled away from her hand and muttered, "Sorry." I looked over at the Slytherin table to see whether they heard me or not but as soon as I heard Warrington's roar of laughter and several others banging on tables, I knew I was saved. I lowered my voice, "But Flint? Are you sure?"

"Yes, yes I am Katie," Angelina whispered back, eyes still rolling at my tactless nature,"Alicia told me that she went out with him for a week and during that week, well...err she...she sort of let him have her."

"WHAT!?"

Everybody in the Great Hall shot up, their eyes all fixed on me. Ange punched my head and made a hissing sound that sounded like an angry cat.

"Sorry!" I whispered, quickly grabbing a seat next to Lee who was trying really hard to suppress his laughter. He was just about to take a sip of pumpkin juice when I grabbed the glass of brightly colored liquid from his hand and chugged it down. It's what he deserves for laughing at my embarrassment.

"So, go on. What happened after that?"

"Well," Ange plopped down in the open seat next to me that wasn't occupied by Lee and his grumbling, "You know Flint's known as...er—well he's very open about his desire for girls, a little too open if I may add, and so he sort of...left Alicia."

"After what he did to her?" There was a sudden surge in the pit of my stomach that wanted to strangle Flint until he passed out.

"Although it pains me to say this, yes. He left her after he shagged her."

"That little—" I shot up from my seat and started rolling up my sleeves in preparation of beating up that stupid git. Ange and Lee sprang up from their seats and started tugging at my robes, saying that it wasn't worth it. I wanted to go right up to Flint and start planting punches on his face, or using as many Hexes and jinks as I can come up and trying each and every one of them on that troll. How can he take advantage of Alicia and act as though nothing happened? Is he so thick that he can't even process that through his head?

"Look, I want to beat up Flint as much as you do but we can't just go running up to him and start throwing punches at him. We should tell McGonagall or one of the teachers and wait for the proper punishment. With his Slytherin gang around, we can't harm Flint!"

I groaned in frustration at Ange's goody-two-shoes reply. _Honestly_! Did I really care about what was going to happen to me if I get caught? What about Alicia? Who's going to stand up for Alicia and possibly millions of other girls at Hogwarts who might've been caught up by Flint's sexual desires? Surely not McGonagall or any teacher for that matter.

Hang on.

What if I didn't beat up Flint? What if I used some other way to embarrass Flint in front of the whole school?

I felt a huge grin spread across my face. Apparently Lee and Ange did too for they were both casting weird looks at each other as if something bad was going to happen.

"Katie, I don't know what you're thinking of but I don't think—"

"Ange, I'm not thinking of anything," I interrupted, still smiling broadly, "I'm not thinking of anything at all."

"Well I hope not. Because you're starting to scare me with that grin of yours."

With that being said, Ange quickly got up and walked over to where Alicia was still crying her pretty eyes out. Lee had gone to join them as well, trying to not to smile. Lee was smarter than he looked. He's got my plan all figured out. From the corner of my eye I saw him wink at me.

As soon as I winked back at Lee, I immediately set up for my genius plan on getting Flint back. I pulled out my wand from my robes and pointed it at the sparkling glass of pumpkin juice. Trying not to attract any attention towards me, I whispered as quietly as I can, _Wingardium Leviosa_ (Now I know this seems very elementary at the moment but just keep reading and you'll find out why this'll only work with this spell) as I swished and flicked just as I learned in my first year.

The glass of pumpkin juice began to hover above the table while dodging students and breakfast helpings as it slowly headed for Slytherin's table where Flint sat. I grinned even broader as the pumpkin juice slowly hovered over Flint and stopped right above his head. No one in the table seemed to notice the floating glass of pumpkin juice, which I don't blame, considering how thick they all are. I took a deep breath as I reached climax of my brilliant plan.

SPLAT!

The glass had tipped over and emptied all of its brightly colored contents over Marcus Flints' head. I found myself laughing so hard when I saw his surprised reaction that I had to bite my lip until it started bleeding to restrain myself from laughing any further. Everybody in the Great Hall had turned their heads towards a very angry Flint's direction and started laughing all at once. Alicia, who had been crying for 8 hours, had finally stopped crying and was actually laughing and banging on the table. Ange immediately twisted her head to where I'm sitting as soon as she heard Flint's angry roar. But I reckon she couldn't keep from laughing because the corner of her mouth was smiling.

After growling very loudly and beating up at least two kids for laughing at him, Flint started walking around the tables looking for the culprit. I started laughing along with the others to make it seem as though it wasn't me. For a whole ten minutes, everyone was pointing and laughing at Flint. The poor git was walking around aimlessly as he franticly looked around for someone he can beat up. For ten minutes I felt as though I had avenged all the girls who were dumped and toyed by Flint and all the innocent students he ever beat up. But then, something absolutely horrifying happened that made all of the feelings dissolve in an instant. I forgot to put away my wand.

"_BELL_!" Flint roared as he started sprinting towards where I was sitting.

Oh, Bloody Hell.

I immediately jumped out of my seat and bolted straight for the door. My mind was racing fast and my heart was beating loudly that I didn't have time to think twice about which direction I was running to. I took off for the door running full speed while Flint was crashing past the tables yelling to other Slytherins, "_GET HER_!"

One thing that I was proud of, other than my good sense of humor, was my ability to run and this skill became quite useful in this situation.

As I made my way past the doors, I tried to find a place to hide. _McGonagall's room_? No, she'll find out what I did and give me a week's worth of detention. _The girl's bathroom_? No! He'll wait outside the door till I get out and who knows how long that'll be? _Dumboldore's place_? That might work if Dumboldore was actually in his room and I knew what the password to his room was. _The Griffindor Common Room_? Brilliant!

Right after I made my choice of escape, I ran towards the Fat Lady, hoping she didn't change the password overnight. I heard Flint and all the Slytherin's loud footsteps echoing through the Corridors as they tried to make their way past a bunch of first years. Luckily, there were more than ten of them, blocking and scampering around the area while I used the opportunity to run towards the Common Room. The last thing I heard come out of Flint's mouth, before turning the corner, was, "NO, ITS THAT WAY! LEAVE THE LITTLE MIDGETS AND—AGHHH!"

* * *

When I finally made it to the Fat Lady's portrait, my heart felt like it was going to pop out of my chest and my arms and legs were trembling so much I was surprised I didn't collapse right onto the floor. I quickly blurted out the password and scrambled inside the Common Room. Without even thinking of what was going to happen next, I climbed up the winding stairs and into the Girl's Dormitories.

I threw myself down on the bed and took a deep breath. The smell of clean bed sheets and soap filled my nostrils as I took another deep breath to calm myself. What had I done? Now I'm going to get murdered when Flint finds me and it's all because of a silly glass of pumpkin juice. I slapped myself to rid of the horrors that kept popping up in my head.

_You're going to be just fine. Flint's probably forgotten all about what happened... besides, he's never actually murdered someone before, has he?_

Well, no but—

_He's probably just going to ignore you during the day, possibly using Quidditch as a way to obtain his revenge._

Well that makes me feel much better—

_What's the worst that can happen?_

I didn't answer the voice in my head this time. What _was_ the worst that can happen?

I didn't want to think about it. Maybe this is all a bad dream and when I wake up tomorrow, I'll see Flint and he'll probably be making jokes about how ugly I was or how Wood was mental to have put me in the Team. Or maybe he'll be the one pouring pumpkin juice over my head. Yeah, that could be it.

I closed my eyes. _Okay, nightmare. It's time for you to go. Now, when I open my eyes, I'm going to find myself in bed wearing my pajamas while Ange reminds me for the last time it's seven o' clock._ I opened my eyes. I was still in bed, but I wasn't wearing my pajamas and it certainly didn't look like seven. Damn. It wasn't a dream. I felt like I was going to throw up any minute; the pit of my stomach was mixed in all sort of weird feelings.

It felt like I was in somebody else's body and my own body was moving around on its own. I don't know why I was so caught up in Alicia's love problem, I don't know why I made that pumpkin juice spill on Flint's head, I don't know why I had taken off when Flint started coming at me, and most of all I don't know why I'm lying here by myself, staring at the ceiling.

Even though I don't know all of those things, I do know at least one thing:

Marcus Flint is going to murder me.

* * *

A/N: Yes, I edited this too (despite all that I've said Chapter 2). The idea for this story originated from the single scene where Katie dumps pumpkin juice over Flint's head; I wasn't really expecting it to be a whole story based on the two of them, really. But now that I've sorted some things though, it's actually one of my favorites (I was planning on posting more Harry Potter stories which is explained in my profile).

It is rated for specific purposes so please be aware of that. Especially in the later chapters.

Thank you for reading this ridiculously-long-yet-completely-meaningless Author's Note.

Oh, and I really do love constructive reviews (If that's not too much to ask).


	2. Chapter 2: The Cat and the Mouse

**Note:** So, in case you didn't notice by now, This is taking place in Harry's third year, which would make it Katie's fifth year in this story. In reality, it would make it her fourth, but as said before I upped her grade level by one.

I hope I don't have to do another disclaimer again. ...Nah.

* * *

**Chapter Two -The Cat and the Mouse-**

I don't know _what _I was thinking.

Honestly, dumping pumpkin juice over Flint's head? Am I that mental? I must be, for I already did it.

It has been 30 minutes since the incident. Because of my terrible lack of logic and unwise reasoning, I am now considered all of Europe's biggest prat to the one and only: Marcus Flint. Last time I saw the troll was just a few minutes ago in the Great Hall, eating, laughing, sneering, being a snake as always. I know it was for Alicia but I honestly didn't know what in Merlin's beard I was getting myself into.

I can't tell much from inside the dormitory, but I can hear several whispers of other girls conversations. I noticed Hermione Granger's voice and possibly Lavender Brown and Parvarti Patil's voice as they descended down the stairs towards the Common Room.

_"Marcus Flint? Of the Slytherin Quidditch Team?" _

_"That's what I heard."_

_"Oh that's terrible. Do you know where she is now?"_

_"All I know is that Flint is throwing a fit and bringing all the Slytherin lot to go look for her."_

_"Wow."_

_"I would be scared if I was her."_

_"Lavender, you wouldn't even do it in the first place."_

_"Hermione, do you know why Katie levitated pumpkin juice over Flint's head?"_

_"I don't know all the details... I just heard bits from Ron shouting about it to Harry."_

Unfortunately that was all of the conversation I could hear. Judging from their conversation, Flint's still looking for me, which means I'm still trapped here.

To try to get my mind off of what's happening, I started pacing around the room. My wand was useless to me now, just as my whole mind now is. The room was spinning now and my heart beats seemed to echo throughout the room. The thumps pounded into my ear along with my harsh breathing. I stopped walking for a second and stared at my wand. The stupid thing was the main cause of all this. From all the confusion and self-pity left on my mind, I threw the pathetic piece of wood across the room. It swiveled through the air aimlessly and landed on the soft, crimson carpet. It was useless. Taking my anger and frustration out on my wand left nothing but guilt and regret, which made me feel even worse. I walked over and picked up the 9-inch piece of wood and tucked it safely in my robes.

Though I haven't got the slightest clue as of what I'm going to do, I grabbed my books and headed for the door.

I know it may not be the smartest thing to do, but what was hiding in my room really going to do? It wasn't going to solve anything. Flint is going to stay fumed and heated up with pumpkin juice still stained on his hair, and I'm just going to stay this confused and guilty. It's not exactly a very good idea, but it's a start.

To make sure there were no students around the Griffindor Common Room, I poked my head out the door and quietly tiptoed down the stairs. The whole area seemed to be clear of students, seeing as how it was about 10 minutes before classes started. Nonetheless, without making any noise, I sneaked past the Common Room and pushed past the portrait.

"Finally coming out of your shell?" The Fat Lady called out as soon as I slipped past the towering portrait door.

"And it's about time too. Those Slytherin boys have been quite close to figuring out where you're hiding. At least you had some logic left in you to choose a wise place to hide," she added, smoothing out her pink satin dress and waving her hands.

"So, they don't know where I am?" I asked desperately, looking up at the Fat Lady and praying for a no.

"Fortunately, no. However my dear, they are bound to get to you eventually. For you see, the Slytherin Boys have set up guards all around the school. The only remaining question is, how long?"

These words were very discouraging to me. I didn't want to listen to the Fat Lady predicting my death anymore, so I merely nodded my head and thanked her for all the information she gave me, which actually didn't help me at all.

* * *

The halls were questionably empty and the absence of students made me start doubting whether or not the Fat Lady was lying.

There were no guards, no sneaking Slytherin trolls, no Slytherins, no nothing. All the corridors were empty except for the few couples who were taking this time to snog and the several students who were heading towards their classes. Other than that, I saw no trace of Flint or any of his trolls.

I didn't know whether to be on guard or to just take the opportunity and run. So I cautiously walked past the occupied hallways, avoiding my usual routes. McGonagall's class was not far away, but it was a fairly good distance from the Griffindor Common Room. Turning past my last curve, I approached one of the crowded hallways in Hogwarts. Unfortunately, it was crowded as always and it was also the only way to get to McGonagall's class.

I immediately searched for Flint and any other Slytherins that might be working for Flint, but I failed to see any. However, I ran into Wood.

"Wood!" I whispered, keeping my books close to my face to avoid others spotting me.

"Katie? What are you doing?" Wood raised his eyebrows. I didn't want to discuss matters with him in a crowded hallway, with fear of being overheard, so I grabbed his arm and dragged him away from the crowds of people.

"Katie, would you mind telling me what's going on?" I let go of his arm and looked frantically around for Flint. As soon as the coast was clear, I replied,

"Wood, I'm sorry and - and I know it was silly of me to even _consider _pulling a stunt like that but I wasn't thinking straight, and, and Alicia...Oh you should've seen her...she was so sad-and, and that stupid prat Flint- he was just _bragging_ about it...and I couldn't, I just couldn't-"

Wood interrupted.

"Katie. Katie!"

"Oh right," I stopped muttering, "It's a bit of a long story and I promise, I _promise_, that you can yell about it later but right now I'm in bit of a trouble."

Just as I finished talking and sighed for a breath of air, I heard a loud growl and the voice of which I least wanted to hear right now.

"BELL!"

Oh, Bloody Hell. Why now?

Flint immediately shoved Wood to the side, and before I could pull out my wand, he grabbed my collar and shoved his face in front of me. Though I knew this was coming, I have to say, I didn't expect it to be this frightening. Flint's eyes were piercing knives at my heart and causing it to beat faster, his hands gripping tighter and tighter at my collar, causing me to choke. Words escaped me and only small gasps of breaths left my trembling lips.

"SO, YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY DUMPING PUMPKIN JUICE OVER MY HEAD, DO YOU BELL?" Flint growled furiously, his grip tightening by the minute.

I couldn't talk because my windpipe was being crushed by Flint's bear-like hands. Only another gasp of breath escaped my mouth.

"Flint, what are you bloody doing!? LET KATIE GO," Wood straddled up and shot for Flint, but Warrington, who was standing right by Flint, grabbed his arms and held him back. Flint laughed at Wood and grabbed his wand from his with his free hand and tucked it safely in his pocket. Wood sent a second attempt at hitting Flint, but was pulled back abruptly by Warrington.

"What's this? Wood and Bell together? That's what I call an odd couple," Flint sneered, taunting Wood by making kissing noises and reciting poorly done imitations of me.

I tried kicking Flint's crotch, but Flint tightened his choke hold and stopped my leg with his free hand.

"Oh how cute, the lovebirds are trying to fight us," Flint taunted again.

I was hopelessly useless at this point, with or without my wand. I couldn't hurt Flint in fear of what he was going to do to Wood, and Warrington was just as bad as Flint, if not worse. They were both large, not to mention, and armed with their wands. Whereas, Wood was deprived of his wand and cuffed by Warrington's bulging arms, and my attempts at reaching for my wand were futile.

"Wood, your girlfriend's got a lot of nerve pulling a prank like that," Flint spat, now tossing Wood's wand back and forth between Warrington.

"Katie. is. not. my. girlfriend!" Wood protested through gritted teeth.

I was slightly disappointed at this comment. Although this has nothing to do with my situation right now, I want to mention that I have liked Wood for as long as I can remember. All those excruciating Quidditch Practices at 5 in the morning, those numerous trips to the Hospital Wing after being hit in the face with a Bludger, and even the small group conferences where Wood gets out his pointless charts and statistics were all somewhat enjoyable because it was a chance for me to be with Wood. But now that he's denying my relationship with him, even though it is false, it just added another pain to my heart.

"Oh really?" Flint unfortunately, didn't buy it, "Well then, why don't I just hex her right here and see what you think then?"

I should've seen this coming.

Right when Flint pointed his wand at me, I saw the recognizable pointed hat and glimmering spectacles on a witch dressed in lush, dark forest green robes. The moment I saw her, I immediately shouted,

"Hello Professor McGonagall!"

Flint quickly loosened his grip on my robes and turned around with widened eyes. Warrington let go of Wood and pushed him away from his direction as soon as he saw McGonagall walking towards his way. As soon as he was released, I quickly rushed towards Wood and caught him before he crashed onto the ground, giving him support.

"Is there a problem here?" McGonagall tipped her spectacles and glared at both Flint and Warrington, who looked as Guilty Sirius Black in the Ministry.

Wood opened his mouth to reply but I interrupted sweetly, "No professor. Everything's fine."

"Well then, I suggest both of you go to your classes, Flint and Warrington, before I am forced to give you both detention."

As soon as McGonagall said this, both Flint and Warrington immediately stalked off through the hallway. I grinned to myself as I watched the two pushing and shoving each other like primates while heading in the opposite direction.

"As for you Wood, I need to discuss some matters about the next Quidditch game. Miss Bell, I shall see you in my class in less than five minutes or that would mean detention for you as well."

Handing me my books, Wood smiled wryly and nodded at McGonagall as he followed her through the Hallway. I followed his every move with my eyes until they turned at the corner and disappeared behind the stone walls. The statement was still ringing in my mind and left me slightly heartbroken. I never expected Wood to be with me, but the fantasy was still somewhat reasonable before. But now that I know what his intentions are, it was hopeless. Not to mention I have an ever more angry Flint to deal with later.

Not wanting to get detention for being late, I headed gloomily to McGonagall's class for some Transfiguration.

* * *

"I'm so glad you're alive," Alicia sighed in relief. George was still closely attached to her as though they were caught in some sort of spell. She didn't seem to mind though, luckily for George.

"I was sure you'd be dead by now," Fred stated, throwing another batch of Bertie-Botts Beans into his mouth.

"By now, I would have said 'I told you so', but I think you've learned your lesson by now," Ange lectured, stroking Fred's vibrantly colored hair.

It was past ten o'clock now, and most of the students started heading to their own rooms to sleep. I buried my head in Potions homework to avoid the others lectures and taunts about today. From the corner of my eye, I saw Wood entering the Common Room. From the looks of it, he just returned from a solitary Quidditch practice and a quick shower. His dark brown hair, which was usually nicely combed during the day, was ruffled and slightly wet from showering. I didn't mean to, but I couldn't help but stare at him while he was talking to some kid about homework or something of the sort.

His eyes flickered right over to my direction and our eyes met. I felt my cheeks growing brighter so I turned my head back onto the Potions essay I was writing. I realized I had written absolute nonsense the last couple sentences and felt silly for making such an elementary error. I looked over at Wood again from the corner of my eye to see if he was still looking over at my direction. He was walking towards my direction now, which made me turn even redder and slightly wet. (Several fantasies were running through my head, you see)

"Oi Wood!" Fred called out, head still settled nicely on Angelina's lap, "I didn't know you and Katie were together!"

All the heads in the Common Room spun around at this new information, and I found myself being showered with questions by Ange and Alicia.

Ange leaned closer to me and whispered, "You were dating Wood? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm not!" I retorted. I left my potions essay and leaned towards Ange to strike the bobbing red head, formally known as Fred, settled on her lap.

"OW!" Fred whined, rubbing the spot where I hit him. Ange shot me a look but I ignored it. I could really care less about her unending love towards Fred.

"Er, Katie can I have a word with you?" Wood approached my table and asked nervously. My face felt increasingly hot now, and I couldn't help but feel slightly happy.

"Sure," I replied sheepishly. I got up from my chair and followed Wood out the Common Room. With the whole room throwing a fit, we couldn't risk talking in there.

As I followed Wood out the Common Room and through the halls, I couldn't help but feel extremely happy and also slightly worried for what's to come. I knew somewhere in the back of my head that he would approach me and confront me about something that happened today, but when the moment had actually come, the suspense was unbearable. My heart beats were pumping really loud, I could've sworn Wood noticed how nervous I was.

The night was bittersweet.

It was raining. It had been for about a week now, which caused Wood to cancel some Quidditch practices in the afternoon. The rain had gotten even worse over the several hours and several thunderbolts were heard every now and then. I can't say I wasn't frightened at all, for that would be lying. Every time one fell down and crashed onto the earth, I felt myself jump in fright.

It was close to midnight now.

Wood had been fairly quiet for the past several minutes. We were now settled in an empty classroom, surrounded by the sounds of harsh rain and thunderclaps. I didn't quite know how to break the ice, and I wasn't sure if Wood was ready to talk. Right when I opened my mouth to say something, Wood said,

"Er, I'm sorry for what I said before. I didn't mean for it to come out like that."

"Oh, you know Fred. He was just taunting us," I replied. I assumed he meant having a word alone without the disturbances of Fred and the rest of the lot.

"That I don't mind. I knew Fred or George was going to say something. I meant - er- about today. In the morning," Wood answered nervously. He shifted his eyes from my face to the ground to avoid staring into my eyes.

"Oh."

"I didn't mean to get _shirty_ like that. It's just... Flint sort of _egged _me on and well--anyways, I'm sorry," he apologized. I didn't know why he was apologizing about that. Though I was _slightly _disappointed (Slightly disappointed is an understatement), I didn't think he would actually care about it.

"It's alright. Really."

After hearing my approval, he grinned broadly. Small sensations shot down my spine when I saw him smile at me like that. Merlin's beard I have to stop falling for this boy.

"Well then, come on. We should head back before the others get rowdy and start wonderin'." Wood grabbed my hands and started leading me back to the Griffindor Common Room. Now, this. _THIS._ This action sent more sensations down my spine and even maybe some in my knickers.

I don't reckon it's too late to erase what I said before about him and say: Wood is a walking dream come true.

I don't care about Flint and his trolls.

I don't care if I die the next day.

I don't care if I'm hexed in front of everyone.

All I want to do is just cherish this moment at least.

Well, that is until we go back to the Common Room and Fred says another stupid joke.

Then it ends.

* * *

A/N: Though no one might've really noticed, I did edit the Chapter a little along with the update of the fifth Chapter. I honestly need to stop updating at 5 in the morning like I did for this one. I hope you all enjoy what's coming along so far.


	3. Chapter 3: The Broom Closet

**Note: **A/N and my excuses as to why it took so LONG to update toward the bottom.

* * *

**Chapter Three -The broom closet-**

"You're mental."

Ange stared intently at my face, with one hand resting on the book and one hand clutching the small knife. _Cut up the dried roots into small pieces and place into the mixture, stirring it counterclockwise_. I grabbed a handful of roots from the nearby bin and started grinding the cold knife into the dead plant.

"He's not done until he finally humiliates you, or causes the same amount of pain as you did to him."

The cut up roots were dropped into the cauldron one by one, the liquid turning into a deep shade of dark blue. _I know_, I answered her in my mind. There was no point in trying to convince her that I'm not actually going to die. It was a fact that I knew. That everyone knew.

I continued stirring the tranquil liquid, clutching the spoon with both hands. It was useless.

"Katie, do you understand? Flint's going to murder you," Ange pressed again. The emphasis on the word "murder" was quite unnecessary.

The potion was turning orange now, as I watched myself drop in more anonymous ingredients. What was this supposed to be, anyways? I stared blindly at the potions book laid out next to me on the table.

Fred and George's usual mockery was tossed towards me from the nearby table, but I failed to respond. The two merely exchanged looks and pulled away, noticing the potion now frothing up and swelling into a deep red.

"Katie?"

The cauldron was now in complete excitement as it clattered restlessly on the brass. My arms continued to stir, now moving in a more frantic matter than before, causing Ange to stare worriedly. Half the class was watching now, exchanging whispers of my arriving death, and how Katie Bell adores the fame of being chased by the school's scariest Slytherin. _I didn't ask for it, I don't want it. I didn't ask for it, I don't want it ._I repeated endlessly in my mind.

"Katie! Katie, stop!" Ange cried out, trying to grab the spoon from my white hands.

"NO YOU STOP, ALRIGHT!? I've had enough of you and everybody else talking about Flint! So shut up, all of you."

The potion had settled now, the contents left inside pitch black. The Dungeon was still; luckily Snape was out of the classroom for I would've been expelled by the time he was done. My breathing was raspy and my body was shivering. Without another word, I stormed out of the room.

* * *

Word had already traveled of the great roar caused by the famous Katie Bell, the number one on Marcus Flint's Death List.

It was over.

I hurriedly ran through the corridors, pulling my robes close, as if to shield out the cold. Flashbacks of fear and nausea swept my body, taking over the rest of my free mind. It was late November and the cold had arrived early this year. The corridors were cold and moist; the autumn air had changed into early winter while it brushed the empty floors.

The dimly lit corridors showed no signs of students. I was alone.

I had calmed down a little from my last outburst. My breath was steady now, my face no longer clammy.

There was a muffled sound.

I spun around. There was nothing there but the empty corridors and dimly lit lights scattered across the halls.

Then again.

What is that noise? It sounded like voices coming from nearby. I walked down the corridors toward the sounds, but it leads me nowhere but further into the school. I pressed my ears against the cold wall and continued down the trail until I turned another corner. A little further down the corridor was a broom closet. The voices were much clearer now, and there were two. One was a girl's, that's for sure, and she sounds like she's in a state of ecstasy judging from all the moaning and screaming. The other one was barely distinguishable but it was there all right; a deep male voice leaking grunts every now and then.

It was pretty obvious what they were doing. So I won't name it.

Quickly after they had reached their climax, the closet door opened and the girl stepped out, fixing her robes. I quickly hid behind the corner to avoid embarrassment and waited until the two voices died off. I poked my head from the corner to check again, and then slowly walked toward the broom closet. It was empty, and the closet itself looked quite clean. Perhaps too clean.

"Well, if it isn't Bell."

Quickly revolving, I found myself facing the massive body of Marcus Flint, the infamous troll. There was no time to react; the stupid git was faster than I expected. Next thing I knew, my body was pressed against the closet wall with Flint's arm placed forcefully on both sides of my body, trapping me inside. With a flick of his wand, he closed the closet door shut behind him, though I thought it was rather unnecessary since there was not a soul in sight.

"Not very fast, are you?" Flint taunted, his warm breath brushing past my neck.

"Bugger off Flint," I retaliated, "I don't have time for your foolish games."

"Is that so? Then why, may I ask, are you stalking around the corridors at this hour?"

"That's none of your damn business," I hissed, staring right at his dark brown eyes. I didn't want to look away, for I thought it would seem cowardly (The sorting hat obviously over saw this meaningless amount of pride and courage, which would explain my residency at Griffindor).

Flint merely snickered and pressed his body closer to mine, his nose almost touching. I knew that I had blushed and responded to this, for Flint snickered again, drawing closer to overwhelm me.

"Where's your darling Mr. Wood? I didn't think you two lovebirds would ever separate."

"You shouldn't be talking, Flint. I don't care how many girls you've _entranced_ but I know that you're just a lousy git." I spat back, slightly blushing at the mention of Wood.

Though I half expected to receive a blow to the face or the head, Flint just stared back with the same sneering grin pasted on his face.

"Ah, is that so? Then I suppose you wouldn't mind if I do this."

With a quick sweeping motion, Marcus Flint, the biggest git known to all of the Wizarding World, pressed his lips and his well-toned body tightly against mine. Hold on, did I hear myself say well-toned body? Merlin's Beard, Ange _was_ right. I am mental. The worst part of it is, I actually felt myself responding to his touch.

I realized I had let him touch me for far too long for the stupid git was now closer and more enthusiastic. I managed to release my arm from his tight grip and sent it flying toward his face.

Flint immediately swore and jumped back, clutching his face. I didn't dare stay around for another second and burst out the small closet.

After running for what seemed like hours, I reached the Fat Lady's Portrait, who just looked at me in a confused expression.

"_Fortuna Major_!" I breathed, and scrambled past the opening portrait and into the comfort of the common room.

The beautifully decorated room was empty, for students were all in their classes. I ran up the spiraling staircase and into the girl's dormitories. As I reached my room, I quickly shut the door behind me, even though there was no way for Flint to possibly reach me. I leaned back against the wooden door, trying to calm my heavy breathing and to understand the situation. I had snogged Marcus Flint.

I slowly placed my trembling finger on my lip; feeling the slight warmth that had embraced it moments ago. It had been soft but also forceful; sweet but also bitter. My heart was beating endlessly against my chest, excitedly chattering about the touch of Flint. He had been teasing, mocking me for my virginity and lack of sexual attraction. Yet, when he did embrace me, it was an act as one lover would do to another in the secrecy of an isolated room. I must be drinking too much Pumpkin Juice.

Trying to calm myself down, I plopped down on my cot and stared outside the fogged window. It was nearing November now but the school was still plagued with the dementors sent from the Azkaban Prison. Several first years (by the looks of it) were chattering aimlessly until a dementor appeared by the window, causing the lot to bolt away. Though we all know the dementors are harmless against the great walls of Hogwarts, one cannot help but shudder whenever one is in view. The coldness seemed overwhelming and was not something to be taken lightly.

But dementors seemed to be _nothing_ against the wrath of Marcus Flint.

* * *

A/N: My god. It has been TOO long since I last updated. I'm terribly sorry to say but I don't think this story is going to get updated very often. This does not mean that I won't at all; just that I won't do it frequently. In weeks or days, per se. However, I will get things done when I have one of my writing drives, so I don't necessarily think the completion of this story will take very long. It's not a long story to begin with.

Yes, I edited this like the rest of my chapters (except possibly one).

Thank you for reading this ridiculously meaningless Author's Note until the very end.


	4. Chapter 4: Dementors and Revenge

As always, A/N at the bottom of the story...

* * *

**Chapter Four -Dementors and Revenge-**

No one really blamed Dumboldore for allowing Dementors into Hogwarts, nor did anyone question why the Ministry is placing them around school grounds. It was pretty obvious why the blood curdling creatures were at Hogwarts and students were all aware of the culprit--Sirius Black.

I don't quite know how murderous and vicious this Sirius Black bloke is, but judging from the fact that the Ministry's resulted to using Dementors, Sirius Black must be one dark wizard.

"Are you going to eat that?"

Alicia pointed at the plate of toast placed in front of my face and gave me a quizzical look. I shook my head and passed the plate to Alicia, who grinned back and went on chattering with George.

Ange was still a bit confused and worried about my recent conditions, but we decided to put aside our differences and concentrate on other important things, such as Quidditch. It was that time of year again, and Oliver was getting fired up for the match coming up in a couple weeks. Slytherin was always an opponent to be worried about for their use of penalties and dirty tricks. I, for one, did not look forward to the match at all. Quidditch was another way for You-know-who (Not _that _You-know-who) to manipulate and taunt me while not getting in trouble for it.

Unfortunately, the season had not started well this year. The weather has been drastic lately, and the new, yet unwelcome presences of the Dementors were also just as terrible. Practice had to be post-poned for days due to bad weather or lack of supervision. Wood was not very pleased with this.

As for Wood... Well, it's been a bit odd. It seems not even love can surpass the thick, impenetrable wall known as Quidditch in the boy's mind. Wood's been driving us mad with different tactics on beating Slytherin in the upcoming match. By the end of the week, we were all covered in bruises and wincing at the sound of the word "Quidditch Cup". It was Oliver Wood's last year in Hogwarts, which is a shame, and he was driven to earn the silver Quidditch Cup that we have failed to for the last seven years.

"Have you talked to Wood yet?" Ange whispered under her breath. I shook my head gingerly and told her how I was the last thing on his mind.

"That is true, I suppose. Not the second part. About anything being on his mind right now. I suppose it would be best to wait until after this match," Ange replied bitterly. She took her cup of coffee from Fred's hands and took a sip. I blushed at the sight of Ange drinking from the same cup as Fred. The two didn't seem to mind, however.

"I don't think I can do anything about it until after Quidditch."

"But that's months away! Surely you don't think he's _that _mental about Quidditch?"

With that being said, we both turned to look at Oliver who was sitting five seats across from us. He was passionately talking to Potter about different moves and tactics Malfoy used in his past matches that he may use in the upcoming match. Potter didn't seem too happy about constantly being tailed by Wood, which was apparent in his tired expression while Oliver continued talking rapidly about the Slytherin team.

"Alright. I take back what I said," Ange admitted. I nodded silently and continued staring at Oliver. It was hopeless.

Just then, the doors of the Great Hall swung open and the whole lot of Slytherins marched in, with Marcus Flint at the lead. A lot of the students quickly ceased all chattering and turned their backs toward each other, pretending to be busy. A couple of first years ran out the door for fear of being picked on. Ange gave me a sort of look and turned toward her food, taking pieces of toast in small bites.

The gang of Slytherins walked past the students one by one, picking on anybody that seemed like an easy target. Not wanting to get caught, I mimicked the others and started taking small sips of porridge. It was a terrible attempt, for Flint quickly noticed my uncomfortable expression and strode over. My stomach plummeted down and I couldn't help but tremble a bit. Images of the kiss flashed in my mind, making me even more nervous then I already was.

"Well, well. Look who it is."

Suddenly, I realized there were about eleven shadows on the table, hovering above my own. From the corner, I saw Wood stop talking, wand at the ready.

I sighed and turned around to face my opponent. Flint was always very tall and muscular, however it seemed as though he was about two stories taller than usual.

"What do you want, Flint? Or what is it, you were too scared to approach me by yourself so you brought the whole lot with you?"

Warrington, who was about twice the size of Flint and three times the size of me, rushed forward with his arms flexed ready to throw punches. With this, Fred, George, Lee, Angelina and Alicia all stood up, wands pointing toward Warrington. Flint held up his hand and halted him, telling him to save physical strength for Quidditch.

"I don't think you're really aware of your position, Bell. Afterall, I have something you need," sneered Flint.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I answered.

"Oh, I think you do," Flint replied, motioning another Slytherin to come forward. The boy came up, and handed Flint a book. My heart sank.

"I believe these are yours, Bell."

He handed me the book, which in fact, actually turned out to be my potions book that I had lost the other day. The memory struck me again, as I remembered dropping it in the broom closet when Flint pinned me against the wall. Ange gave me a look of disbelief.

"Katie, isn't that your...?" Alicia asked, knowing what comes next.

"Where did you get?" I gasped quietly, reaching over to snatch the worn potions book from his grip. Though I knew quite well where it had came from, I had hoped it was all in my imagination.

Still holding the book and avoiding my hand, Flint smiled and replied innocently, "Why, you don't remember Bell? You left it in the broom closet after we made sweet, sweet love. It was a shame you had to leave so early."

With that being said, my life was thrown into another nightmare. All the students, from first years to seventh years, started whispering rapidly about this new found information. Ange dropped her wand and her eyes popped out from shock. Alicia squealed and covered her ears, shaking her head as if she had just heard the devil speak. Both George and Fred's jaw dropped. Lee dropped his cup of milk, which clattered and spilled all over the floor. The whole room was filled with gasps and murmurs of disbelief. Only Flint stood triumphal and pompous as usual, giving me a look of utter satisfaction. His revenge had been complete.

"Well, if you'll excuse us, we've got to practice for the upcoming match. Very busy, you see."

"I—I.... You..." I stuttered, clutching the potions book now handed over.

"I'm sure we can arrange some other time to continue where we left off, love," Flint grinned. Noticing the ripe moment, he placed his hands gently under my chin and planted his lips firmly onto mine.

The Great Hall went wild. Everybody was at a loss for words. Both the Griffindors and Slytherins put aside their differences and stared at each other with amazement. My eyes enlarged at the sight of Flint's mouth landing on mine. His lips gently caressed the touch of my own, though the meaning behind it was unknown. Had he really kissed me for the attention or because he actually liked me? Then again, had Marcus Flint _ever_ like a person? Unfortunately, the answer was no.

I pushed Flint away from me but it was too late; the damage was done. Flint, victorious, gathered his men (or otherwise known as trolls) and stalked out of the Great Hall, leaving me dumbfounded and humiliated.

No. It was not over yet.

Running after the Slytherin gang, I grabbed my wand from my robes and quickly pointed at Flint, screaming "_STUPEFY_!"

Flint's massive body flew backwards, knocking him against the corridor walls. He was knocked out; his body cold against the brick wall. Warrington and several others had immediately whipped out their wands and within a moment's notice, I heard hexes and jinxes being thrown at each other from both ends. Fortunately, Ange, Alicia, George, Fred, and Lee Jorden had followed me out the Great Hall and managed to repel the Slytherin's spells. Warrington had been hit by George's Jelly-Legs Jinx and was wobbling around helplessly while the rest of the Slytherins were being hit with numerous jinxes.

The large commotion had drawn some students over who also joined in on the catastrophic scene. Professor McGonagall and Professor Sprout came dashing to the scene, hollering and yelling while pulling apart students from attacking each other. Not wanting to get caught as the person who started the fight, I stole away towards the Griffindor Common Room and up the staircase to the girl's dormitory. Moments later I heard someone's footsteps and a knock at my door.

"Katie, Katie! I know you're in there!"

I immediately opened the door to find Ange panting with her robes half torn.

"What happened?" I asked as I let her inside and shut the door. I muttered "_Muffliato_" to make sure no one was listening.

"The teachers stopped the fight before it got worse. Flint and the others were caught, thankfully, by McGonagall and were given detention. That's good news for you," Ange beamed, setting herself down on her bed. I forced a smile back at her, not wanting to have another row.

"And the others?"

"Everyone's all right. Lee Jorden's got a nasty Bat-Bogey Hex, but otherwise we're all fine. Got a week's worth of detention though... dunno how Wood's going to take _that_. With the Slytherin match coming and all. But I suppose it's all right compared to what Warrington's got."

Getting up, Ange slipped off her half-torn robes and tossed it aside, grabbing a new black one and putting it on.

"Now tell me," she started, plopping down beside me, "what's this about you and Flint?"

I shifted in my seat nervously; I had hoped the conversation wouldn't lead to this. However, it seems I have no choice but to explain the recent unfortunate events between Flint and I.

Ange listened intently while I confessed what had happened the other day after storming out of the potions class. She didn't cry out in disgust or question the reason for my actions, which I was most grateful for and nodded quietly once in a while. After I had explained the whole story, she merely leaned back in her seat and cocked her head.

"I understand everything... but Katie, tell me something. Do you—er —do you like Flint?" Ange looked at me in an awkward way.

"Heaven's no!" I gasped, suddenly getting up from the bed, "I don't like the stupid git. No! No! Absolutely not!"

"All right, all right. I'm sorry!" said Ange in a desperate voice, "But... do you think Wood saw? You know.... that?"

I immediately remembered Wood's shocked yet slightly disappointed face after Flint had—let us not say—done it. I nodded gloomily and covered my face with my hands. Ange soothingly placed her hand on my back and whispered, "It's all right. You couldn't have done anything, Katie. Wood can't blame you for that."

"I hope so," I murmured meekly, but Ange didn't hear and continued to gently pat my back.

* * *

The next day was Quidditch practice and the weather seemed to fit my mood nicely.

The temperature had dropped drastically and the sky was clouded by dark gray rain clouds and the creeping shadows of nearby Dementors. Winds blew furiously against Hogwarts and the windows rattled cowardly against the never-ending rain.

By the time we arrived at the lockers to change, everybody was soaked to the skin and shivering uncontrollably. However, Wood demanded we get practice before the arriving match and therefore, we had no choice but to agree to his demands. There was a certain manic glint in his eyes today, and not even the roaming Dementors or the howling winds could stop him from playing Quidditch. We bitterly changed into our maroon Quidditch robes and headed outside. Madame Hooch was assigned as guardian today, and warned us not to wander off too far or fly too high.

Practice was absolutely terrible.

No one seemed to be able to play today, mostly due to the weather, and everything seemed to get worse and worse by the second.

"What are _they_ doing here?" Alicia whispered and pointed to the small moving shadows down below.

Everybody came to a halt when they realized that Flint had brought his Slytherin team to watch the practice. Wood furiously swooped down from the goal posts to where the Slytherins were and ordered them to go away.

This was denied, however.

The rest of us followed suit and approached the Slytherin team with our sleeves rolled up. Fred and George looked as though they were ready to plant punches on Flint's smug face. Suddenly, black hooded figures flew toward the field in our direction. Madam Hooch pointed her wand at the Dementors and yelled an incantation while motioning us to run.

"Everybody back to the school! NOW!" she hollered, still shooting jets of silvery-white spells at the Dementors.

Slytherins and Griffindors alike, the students frantically rushed toward the Hogwarts castle, stumbling and tripping over each other's robes. The Dementors were closing in and my breath was already running out, my body frozen from the cold temperature and the feeling of helplessness. From a distance I heard Wood calling toward me, telling me to run. It was too late now, for a Dementor was closing in, its hollow mouth closing in.

"This way!"

I felt a sudden jerk in my hand as I was instantly dragged away from the towering Dementor. The forceful figure dragged toward the castle, away from the rest of the lot and away from the Dementors. I merely pushed my weak legs to keep up with the mysterious figure. We ran through several empty corridors until clambering inside an empty classroom and slamming the door shut. Nearly breathless, we collapsed on the wooden floor, panting for air. I rolled over onto my left side to catch a glimpse of who my mysterious savior was, only to find out it was the last person I had hoped to be with.

"Flint? What—what in bloody hell was that for?"

"Are you mental? I just saved your arse back there! I don't think those are words you should be using towards your savior," Flint panted, leaning against the wall for support.

I had to admit. He was right, for once.

"I—er, I guess, thanks," I replied.

"Katie Bell is actually saying thanks? That's a first," Flint laughed as I blushed red in embarrassment.

Then, as if lightening had struck, I shot up from the floor. "The others!"

Flint carelessly waved his hand, "They're all right. After all, they were already in the castle grounds before I grabbed you."

"But Wood—" I immediately clapped my hands to my mouth after realizing what I had just said.

"Oh? Still lovebirds even after what happened yesterday?" Flint taunted. My face turned an even deeper shade of red at this.

"I don't believe it's any of _your_ business. Besides, it was _your_ fault in the first place!"

"My fault? Who was the one stalking around in the corridors? Not to mention the useless need for pumpkin juice?"

"I don't have to listen to this," I started and walked angrily toward the door. Flint quickly grabbed my arm and pushed me down on the floor, locking my wrists against the floor with his large hands.

"Gerroffofme!" I yelled, trying to pull my hands free from his tight grip.

"Calm down," Flint sneered, gripping tighter at my wrists. I closed my eyes to embrace myself for the next blow that I assumed was coming next. Instead, Flint softened his grip on my wrists.

"What are you doing?" I asked. His unusual silence was starting to scare me.

Flint moved closer and slowly placed his lips on my own. It had been the third time but the act had always startled me; my body jumped at the feel of his touch. A small moan of pleasure had accidentally slipped through my lips. Hearing this, he pressed his body closer, the wet clothes sticking together as we drew closer. My heart was fluttering and my mind was absolutely blank. It had not crossed my mind that this was Marcus Flint I was snogging at the moment.

I did not hesitate nor push him away in disgust as I had done on our last encounter. In fact, I felt myself respond to his touch by parting my lips and letting him inside. Excited, Flint slid his tongue inside, exploring the depths of my mouth. While snogging, his left hand slowly crawled down toward my breast, lightly grazing over them with his fingers. I flinched at his touch and found myself pleading, asking for more. Our lips still clasped together, Flint gently caressed the curves of my breast, sending small waves of pleasure between my legs. With every touch of our tongues and his hands on my breast, I had noticed he himself had grown harder and stiffer, his breathing becoming ragged.

However, my mind had suddenly recovered its chain of thought and I realized that I was letting Flint get into my head. I rid my arms free from his grip and shoved him off of my body. He had a quizzical expression on his face as if I had just slapped his face. Ignoring his question, I stood up and ran out the door, trying to hold back tears that had formed and were now streaming down my face. It's not possible.

I had wiped my tears to rid of the evidence and silently walked in the Griffindor Common Room where the rest of the members were waiting. Ange strode over and asked me where I had been and if I was okay, but I failed to respond to her worries. Everybody looked at me in a worried manner and asked if I wanted to go to the Hospital Wing, but I failed to respond to this as well. I shook my head and without uttering a single word, climbed up the spiraling staircase in into the comfort of the girl's dormitory. I threw my heavy body onto the neatly arranged cot. Banging on the door from Ange and Alicia echoed throughout the room. The sudden realization was still stuck in my mind. I had snogged Marcus Flint. The worst part was yet to come.

I had fallen in love with Marcus Flint.

* * *

A/N- As you probably can tell, there's a bit of juicy interaction with Katie and Flint. Which, I hope, wish to write more of as the chapters add on and the romance unfolds. So keep checking for new updates.

Cheers.


	5. Chapter 5: Bad Luck December

A/N on bottom as always.

* * *

**Chapter Five -Bad Luck December-**

Bad Luck was common this time of year.

It had been days since the last unfortunate event, which I have been mulling over for some time, and it seems that Hogwarts has entered a period of unbreakable bad luck.

First bad luck: The Quidditch match, Griffindor against Slytherin, had been changed to Griffindor against Hufflepuff. Wood, along with the rest of the lot, had taken a nasty beating from this newly found information. The match had been absolutely terrible and now noted to be the worst match in the history of Hogwarts Quidditch. I won't go into details for the devastating memory is still intact and I might burst into tears before I even start telling the story.

Second bad luck: Things with the ever wonderful Oliver Wood had taken a turn for the worst. After that bitter experience with the Dementors, which I won't go in detail for personal reasons (mostly due to the fact that a certain person was involved in this matter), I cannot act the same way around Wood as I had done before. In fact, I had _lost _the ability to face him at all. Ange says I'm being foolish and stupid for not clearing it up with Wood, but I'm quite sure that he doesn't want to see me in his time of depression. Because of this, Quidditch practice has been most uncomfortable lately, and is now becoming the one thing I don't look forward to. That, and going into the Great Hall (We all know why _that_ is).

Third bad luck: The recent scandal between Flint and I had spread around the school like newfound hexes or new information regarding Sirius Black's whereabouts. Everywhere I turn, there's either a Griffindor student glaring at me, or a Slytherin who seems to be at a loss for words. All the other students seemed to enjoy this bit of gossip and was the only thing talked about, despite the recent sightings of Sirius Black. The fat lady, whose portrait resides in the hidden entrance of the Griffindor Tower, was recently attacked by Sirius Black just days before the match against Hufflepuff. It caused a terrible fright among the students especially the first years, due to the fact that Sirius Black was now somewhere in the castle.

Despite everything that had happened over the last few days, _nothing_ compared to the bad luck of falling in love with Marcus Flint.

The insatiable hunger for his touch, his kisses, his body, had grown increasingly overwhelming as the days progressed, and the tolerance to keep it all hidden was now reaching its limit. Dreams of that muscular male body and those deep, dark eyes have been appearing periodically, leaving my body aroused and wet. I would find myself running to the bathroom in the middle of the night, suppressing my moans as I slipped my hand inside my knickers. Fantasies of his toned body flashed through my mind as I touched myself, feeling every inch of the soft flesh. It had become a nightly routine; a habit I could not rid myself of. The guilt of doing what had become my nightly routine was bad enough; I wouldn't _dare_ make the fantasy into a reality.

Days slipped into weeks as October turned into November and November to December.

The grounds were now covered with winter frost instead of the usual mud, and the sky had cleared of heavy rain and dark clouds to bring in small amounts of snow. Along with the new change in weather, the spirit of the holidays had erupted amongst the students, mostly the third years for their second trip to Hogsmeade. Hogwarts had gone through a most impressive transformation, from glittering fairie lights to fake snow in the Great Hall, and all the students were buzzing with excitement. Unfortunately for me, I had to stay at Hogwarts during the holidays, due to the recent discovery that my parents were touring France for their anniversary. Ange and Alicia had offered to stay for the holidays as well, but I denied their offer, for I saw the disappointment on both Weasley's faces at the thought of not being able to spend time with their girlfriends. On a side note and to my great luck, Wood was not staying at Hogwarts either.

"And... did you hear anything about _him_?" Ange implied, rolling her eyes toward Flint's direction. My heart skipped at the sight of him; howling with laughter at Warrington for having spilled his drink on his pants, where it left a visible stain just above his groin.

"I... er—no, not really," I said. "I haven't really thought about that."

"Oh. Well, um, it might come as a bit of shock to you and promise not to be dramatic about it, but... I heard he's staying at Hogwarts."

"What!?" I yelled. The reaction had come off a tad bit louder than I expected for I noticed all conversation had stopped, and all eyes were on Ange and I.

"Sorry," I muttered, blushing furiously at the sight of Flint's dark eyes toward my face. "Sorry."

The chattering had resumed and Ange pulled me back down on the seat, giving me a look of exasperation and a I-told-you-not-to-be-dramatic-about-it look.

"What's Flint want staying at Hogwarts? For the Holidays?" I asked feebly.

"I heard him talking about it with Montague, about not going back for the holidays. I'm not exactly sure, something about 'unfinished work' and 'last chance to see'-"

"See? See what?" The nervousness of my state of being was now completely evident in my tone of voice.

"I don't know for sure, but I don't think it's anything you should be worried about too much," Ange saw the immense fear and dislike on my face (Though we all know by now is only an introduction to what I'm really feeling) and added hopefully, "I think." This small attempt at comfort failed miserably.

"What are you going to do?" Ange asked worriedly, still glaring at Flint who was now laughing at Warrington, whose face was now covered with freshly served porridge. (How it got there remains a mystery and I dare not find out).

"I suppose there's nothing to do but hide, is there?" I shrugged, though in my mind I wanted to do quite the opposite of that.

* * *

The Saturday morning for the Hogmeade had arrived, though quite unexpected, and the students filed happily out of the Hogwarts entrance one by one.

I had curled myself up in layers of sweaters, scarves, and cloaks, and headed out with Ange and Alicia. Everybody shivered against the bitter frost, huddling together for body warmth. There were no Dementors around, giving students sighs of relief as they continued marching onto the beautifully decorated streets of Hogsmeade.

After waving off the boys at Zonko's, Ange, Alicia and I headed for The Three Broomsticks for a nice cup of butterbeer. The tiny inn was extremely loud and packed; students excitedly talking about peculiar shops and items found at the busy town.

"I'll get the drinks, shall I?" Alicia piped up and headed towards the front of the inn.

Ange and I headed away from the crowds of students located around the inn and finally found a table in the back corner, placed right beside the clouded window.

"I suppose it's better than nothing," Ange said cheerily, taking a seat by the window. "Hold on, Alicia's having trouble with the butterbeers." She rushed towards the front where Alicia was struggling to hold the foaming tankards of butterbeer.

I sat down on the opposing seat and stared blankly out the window. Several people passed by, rubbing their hands together and shivering against the freezing wind as it blew past them. The door clanged open and cool breeze entered the inn, along with a group of heavily cloaked students. I ignored the loud voices of the lot and continued staring out the window. From the reflection in the window, I saw a heavily dressed figure approach behind my seat, smirking at my dazed expression. I turned around to find myself facing Flint, the last person I had expected to see and wanted to see. (Which I suppose is ironic considering this past couple months all I wanted was to see him).

"Merry Christmas," he said, taking Ange's seat before I could I even object.

"What do you want?" I asked half-heartedly. "Come to torture me some more, have you? Want a good last laugh before Christmas comes and you're all alone at Hogwarts?"

Flint seemed to be struck by this news. "Surprisingly no, I don't recall the last time I 'tortured' you. And I also don't remember ever telling you my Christmas plans or anything that's _my_ business."

I bit my tongue at this; The bit of information slipped through my lips carelessly.

"And I don't plan on spending my only available time at Hogsmeade with ugly gits. So bugger off," I retorted. Those last small mistakes left me too vulnerable and open for his verbal attacks.

I turned away from Flint's smug face to get up and leave the scene before any other information slips from my lips. Flint's arm shot across the table and grabbed aggressively around my wrist, pulling me back to face him.

"Didn't you learn Bell, that it's rude to leave in the middle of a conversation?" Flint smirked, his hands still gripping my right sleeve.

"I absolutely did Mr. Flint," I grinned forcefully through my gritted teeth, "But I also learned to never speak with strangers. Especially those who barge in unwelcomed."

"Ah, and who was the one that needed my heroic helping hand when Dementors arrived during practice?"

Flint tugged my sleeve again, this time causing me to be dragged back to my seat. Flint continued his firm grip around my wrist, not allowing me a moment of escape.

"The Dementors wouldn't have been there if it not were for you and your lot in the first place, that's a months' worth of detention right there. And, not to mention attacking another Hogwarts student without proper consent? I'm sure even you, Flint, can't get away with rape no matter how many Death Eaters connections you have." A sudden burst of bold feeling rushed into my body after saying my last words; No, I couldn't let my sexual fantasies and late night departures get intermixed with the fact that Marcus Flint is a lying, arrogant, dirty-playing, self-absorbed, brainless, troll looking git that Hogwarts has ever received as a student.

Laughing, Flint released my sleeves and withdrew his hand within his pockets. I continued glaring at Flint, wand ready at the depths of my pockets.

"You've seem to forgotten, Bell. I can't get accused of something I didn't do, especially when the other didn't try to fight back."

I bit my tongue again at this. It was the truth that I couldn't run or wave my wand at.

"Well, I—I—"

Seeking my immediate danger and noticing the big troll of a man seated across from me, Ange and Alicia quickly rushed to my rescue, butterbeers still foaming wildly in their hands. With a _whoosh_ and several scampering of feet, we were forced to face several Slytherins with their wands pointed steadily towards us. Several students in the inn were now aware of the commotion and turned their heads to goggle.

"What do you want Flint?" Ange asked demandingly, setting the frothing tankard down on the table while keeping her wand pointed at Flint's unmoved face. Warrington and Montague were both glaring at her as they watched her for any suspicious activity.

"Last time I checked Johnson, this conversation was none of your business," Flint spat.

"Yeah, well, I know the way you lot work," Ange replied, glaring back at Warrington and Montague, "Tell me Flint, do you always keep those trolls of yours on a leash? Don't want them causing trouble, now do we?"

"And I assume you and Spinnet just _happened_ to eavesdrop accidently?" said Flint.

"Let it go Flint," I added authoritatively, "We don't need your lot to be causing trouble outside of school too. Bad enough we have to deal with you lot inside Hogwarts."

At this being said, Flint ordered the rest of the trolls (I can no longer call them actual human beings now; the name is hard to adjust out of) to lower their wands, which they did so obediently (Though Warrington looked as though he wanted to hex someone at least once before putting his wand away).

"Now bugger off before we have to forcefully kick you out," I said coolly, "Oh, and take your gang of trolls with you."

Now noticing the sudden attention that was on the scene, Flint grudgingly gestured to leave and stalked out of the inn into the bitter winter. The rest of the Slytherins followed suit. Ange quickly gulped down the lifeless tankard of butterbeer and wiped her mouth with her robes.

"Let's get out of here before someone squeals on us," said Ange.

Alicia and I guzzeled down the butterbeer and quickly followed Ange out of The Three Broomsticks, passing by a group of first years deep in conversation.

"Some bad luck running into those blokes, eh?" Ange said humorously, trying to break the lingering atmosphere.

Alicia and I merely nodded silently as we continued down the path back to Zonko's, where Fred, George and Lee are probably stuffing their pockets full with newly attained Zonko products.

Had it really been plain bad luck running into Flint at The Three Broomsticks or had he actually followed us, or rather, _me_ there? I couldn't tell the difference and I reckon I don't really want to find out; the answer was too risky and it could leave me disheartened or with my hopes up, which I hardly doubt will be the result.

Bad Luck was common this time of year, and I seemed to be the victim of most of it.

* * *

A/N: I finally finished chapter five, which was a big challenge for me since I had to redraft over and again what to write. The course of the story has changed a little bit, steering away from my original idea but still keeping the same general concept nonetheless.

It starts getting a bit graphic in the next couple chapter (mostly the next) so I don't advise those who can't handle to read the next chapter. Just a warning.

Thank you for all the support and reviews out there. It really makes it worthwhile.


End file.
